Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall protection and fall arrest apparatus. As a result, many types of safety apparatus have been developed to reduce the likelihood of a fall and/or injuries associated with a fall. Among other things, such apparatus typically include an interconnection between at least one anchorage point and a safety harness worn by a user performing tasks in proximity to the at least one anchorage point. One type of interconnection commonly used is a horizontal lifeline interconnected between at least two anchorage points, along the length of which the user may move and perform tasks. The user's safety harness is typically connected to the horizontal lifeline with a lanyard or other suitable device.